


Love Is Right Here by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poem-story combined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Prompted by one of the words listed on a Challenge Table (that word being 'Starlight')...This is, sort of, a poem and a story, combined; I hope that it's very 'visual', bright, and Vibrant!





	

LOVE IS RIGHT HERE

Jim looked up at the starlight in the sky;  
Thinking about how the worlds would go on spinning  
Without him now  
How was he going to get on?  
From today; his old way of living  
Was almost entirely gone  
And yet, there was still so much promise, wasn’t there?  
From this life…  
Oh, this life that he had craved;  
Jim craved it still; though he wondered,  
Because much in his life had changed so greatly;  
What will happen to the Captain now?  
Then, from his reverie,  
Jim was awoken, by the love at his side,  
Who so vividly touched his soul…  
Spock’s presence; the Vulcan-Human stood by him;  
Touched his arm;  
And Jim turned from the stars  
Allowing them to backlight his new life  
This Love, at last  
No more nights of the past  
This love was turned all the way up;  
All the way on, and it was front and centre,  
Right here; (Jim realised; For you and me)  
This love of ours, Spock…  
Sweet and Salty and absolutely free  
So strong, so gentle  
So regal, so attainable  
So much a part of me, as ever…  
He knew  
With Spock, here and now,  
Exactly where they were; here:  
This is what’s meant to be;  
Jim had his answer  
In the arms of the man who was, at last, his lover  
Who had always been Jim’s Everything,  
And evermore would be;  
Their Bond;  
It opened up magnificent places,  
Realms of joy and comfort  
Galaxies of thought to run,  
And gently meander through, forever!  
Oh, the love; The love that brought them together  
Would never fall,  
And now, now was their time  
Because retirement had come to call,  
And yet, because of each other, as always,  
Such life coursed through their veins!  
It sparkled with beauty like all those stars  
That Jim could now see from here; looking up at the sky  
And he knew that he was going to do more than get by  
Because now, he could let his T’hy’la be more important to him  
Than every star he’d ever seen, every star he’d ever flown by,  
Every star he’d stopped at and visited, and wanted to know, and pondered, why?  
Now, he and Spock could let the fact that they were T’hy’la breath,  
And the light that they created together within their Bond  
Was more powerful than every bit of the light  
Given by those countless stars in Jim’s night sky  
Spock, his Everything, and he, Spock’s Everything  
Love and Life would now NOT pass them by  
As they lived here, ‘beneath’ the stars in the night’s sky;  
Their own night;  
They were the stars, and each other’s light  
Everything is how it’s meant to be; Everything is right,  
Jim knew this all to be true; as he turned from the stars  
To the Love beside him, from the man  
Who once wore a Science Shirt of Blue…

The End..?  
5.9.16


End file.
